Le vilain petit canard
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Je veux arrêter la magie puisqu'elle me fait souffrir et aussi mes proches, mais une nouvelle menace va venir nous troubler. Tous y compris la sauveuse qui est en couple avec Regina...[ en correction ]
1. Le prologue

**Titre **: Le vilain petit canard

**Rating** : K+ plus, selon le chapitre.

**Les ships 1**: Crochet / Neal

_**Les ships 2**_ : Scarlet / OC

**Bêta** : Almayen (...)

**AVERTISSEMENT **

« _**aux âmes sensibles, encore une fois.**_» ça ne **sera pas un monde de bisounours c**ette fanfic (..) Bonne lecture, à tous mes **#chatons !** Je mets juste le prologue en ligne pour l'instant car je compte prendre mon temps pour écrire cette histoire, les loulous (…) Il y aura certainement du **« MA »** et l'histoire est écrite avant tout pour moi-même, en cours de correction, (…) Cette fanfic contiendra des sujets délicats de la société (..) Ce n'est pas fait pour un **public jeune** (…) Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf Mariah !

**BONNE LECTURE, les châtons ! Une review pour moi et la meilleure récompense !**

* * *

Je m'appelle Mariah Mills et je suis la cousine imparfaite de Regina Mills. Maire de la ville de Storybrooke. Rien n'est plus pareil depuis ce qui s'est passé sur l'île du diable et Rumple me rappelle souvent le "deal" que j'ai passé avec lui. Mais, je ne suis pas une idiote ! Je ne me fais pas avoir si facilement comme Swan qui se doute encore d'elle et sur sa magie. Elle m'énerve trop pour que je lui pardonne. Elle m'a fait du mal sur l'île et je lui en veux encore. Tout le monde à sa fin heureuse y compris la sauveuse avec ma cousine : R_egina Mills. _Comme d'habitude, le vilain petit canard de la famille n'a pas le droit d'avoir une fin heureuse. Pourtant, j'ai été la plus gentille de la fratrie et tout le monde s'acharne sur moi. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas bien…

Je me retrouve toute seule dans mon coin et je m'enferme dans ma chambre du motel de Granny. Comme d'habitude, tous les autres font la fête et je me retrouve toute seule. Cependant, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma fenêtre et il s'agit de Will Scarlet. Un voleur célèbre dans le pays des merveilles. J'ouvre la porte avec l'aide de ma magie et il se faufile à l'intérieur. Dans sa main gauche, je perçois une bouteille de vodka et il s'assied près de moi. N'étant pas fan de l'alcool, il me prête sa bouteille et je bois dedans. Ensuite, il boit à son tour et me parle avec une voix plus ou moins agréable puisque monsieur est vexé depuis mon retour, si soudain.

-Tu es rentrée depuis quinze jours ! se plaint-il en me regardant dans les yeux, exaspéré.

-Désolée, je n'avais pas la tête à discuter avec les gens de la ville.

-Et, moi ? Tu m'as oublié ! me peste-t-il en boudant un peu, j'ai récupéré mon coeur pour toi.

-Il ne fallait pas. Je rends les gens malheureux et tu le sais !

-Non, tu n'es pas comme Cora ou Regina. Tu as le coeur pur !

Je me blottis contre lui, déçu.

-Je ne te mérite pas. Belle ? Elle en pense quoi ?

-Elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle voulait que j'écoute mon coeur.

-Vraiment Will, je veux arrêter la magie. Ça me fait souffrir…

-Tu en es vraiment certaine de ton choix ?

-Oui, je vais en discuter avec Regina et on ira où tu voudras, Scarlet.

-Très bien, Mariah. On ira voir ta cousine demain pour en savoir plus...

Le valet de coeur embrasse sa bien-aimée et ils se câlinent pendant des heures tandis que Crochet attend Neal sur son bateau, inquiet. Depuis son retour, le pirate ne pense qu'a lui et a son bien-être. Cependant, Baelfire n'est pas encore prêt d'avouer ses véritables sentiments envers le beau pirate...

* * *

Une review est gratuit...Merci, d'avoir lu :)


	2. Chapitre 1 -Une soirée qui se passe bien

Chapitre 1 - Une soirée qui se passe bien

* * *

( **Merci, pour vos reviews du prologue précédent. Que pensez-vous des personnages ?**)

* * *

Le valet de cœur m'emmène dans la forêt de Storybrooke et l'ambiance est de plus en plus lourde entre nous. Je marche derrière lui et mon regard se pose vers le campement de Robin, l'ex-amant de Regina, ma cousine fétiche. Il est presque minuit et il commence à faire très froid en cette période de l'année et Will me donne subitement sa veste en cuir de couleur noire et il me le met sur mes épaules pesantes depuis ma dernière confrontation avec Peter Pan, il y a quinze jours. Nous nous arrivons vers le campement du roi des voleurs et ce dernier nous salue avec un geste de la main, chaleureusement. Son rictus est toujours aussi radieux jusqu'au coin des lèvres et son regard se pose sur moi, perplexe. Le chef de la troupe me prend à part puisque Will rejoint Petit Jean près du feu, neutre. Ils préparent le souper.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, ça peut aller, merci.

-Depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus….

-Pas vraiment, c'est compliquée…

-Je t'écoute. Tu as dit quoi pour Will pour tes projets ? Pour ta magie ?

-Oui, il est d'accord, visiblement...Tu avais raison, il est inquiet pour moi.

-Je te l'avais dit au royaume enchanté. Il a toujours été comme ça pour envers toi.

-Je ne savais pas. dis-je en regardant Will de dos, l'air neutre.

-Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? C'est la maison qui offre, Mariah.

-Ok, je suis partante...dis-je en le suivant à mon tour, sereine.

-Parfait ! termine-t-il dans un souffle, je préfère te voir comme ça.

Je les rejoins près du feu et Petit Jean me donne de l'alcool fort. Afin, que je passe une excellente soirée avec eux qu'avec les autres. En parlant des autres individus, Crochet a eu enfin la visite de Neal sur le pont de son navire, chaleureux. Il ne vient pas les mains vides et une bouteille de vin rouge s'y trouve dans sa main droite, souriant.

Neal s'excuse pour son retard et le pirate accepte son retard sans dire un mot envers son futur amant qui lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le fils du ténébreux s'approche de lui et lui propose quelque chose afin que le pirate ne passe pas la soirée tout seul. Crochet est surpris par sa proposition est lui dit d'une voix calme et reposante.

-Tu veux que je mange avec toi chez Granny ?

-Pourquoi pas. Puis, tu as été bienveillant envers mon fils..

-C'est un remerciement que tu me fais là ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça...Alors, tu viens ? insiste Neal, souriant.

-Avec plaisir, Baelfire..Enfin, je veux dire Neal..dit-il, enjôleur.

Crochet s'en va avec Neal et laisse son passé derrière lui pour avancer dans son avenir.

De mon côté, l'ambiance se passe plutôt bien et Robin rigole avec ses camarades de jeu. Je m'éloigne un peu du groupes et je m'assieds sur un tronc d'arbre en les observant en face de moi, réfléchit. Petit Jean chante celtique une chanson avec une voix douce et Will m'y rejoint avec une boisson chaude. Il me la donne et je le bois avec plaisir. L'ancien valet de ma tante m'adresse la parole avec une voix plus douce et paisible.

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, un peu. Robin a toujours les mots pour m'apaiser et toi aussi.

-Je ne le prends si pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux toujours enlever tes pouvoirs ?

-Oui, je le veux. Je veux toujours les enlever, Will..

-D'accord, on ira voir Regina demain matin à l'aube. me dit-il avec une voix douce.

-Merci, Will. Mais, je doute qu'elle soit d'accord..Elle sera _chiante comme jamais !_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux lui faire confiance. Elle m'a aidé dans le passé, Mariah..

-Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. Puis, on a tous une seconde chance dans nos vies.

-Oui, certainement. me lance-t-il dans un souffle près de mon oreille.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et nous entendons un grand "boum-boum" près de la ville. Ça doit être encore monsieur Gold qui doit encore jouer avec la magie obscure. Moi et la bande de Robin, nous nous dirigeons vers le centre de Storybrooke et une fumée verte envahit soudainement les environs (...)

* * *

Note : Comment trouvez-vous Mariah ? Regina va-t-elle céder a la proposition de sa cousine ? Hum..Mh...


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une fumée presque verte !

**Chapitre 2 - Une fumée presque verte**

* * *

**Remerciement ( merci, pour vos retours):**

Angelica R / Merci, pour tes retours.

Marina Ka-Fai / Merci, pour tes reviews !

* * *

Je cours avec la bande de Robin en direction de la ville et nous percevons tous une sorte de fumée presque verte qui entoure vastement le centre de Storybrooke. Le nain Leroy court vers nous et qui m'accuse sans raison puisque je suis la cousine de l'ancienne méchante reine, Regina Mills. Puis, Robin prend ma défense afin de me protéger et Will aussi. Leroy fronce les sourcils et me crache dessus comme à chaque fois quand il me perçoit en face de lui, je grogne légèrement.

-Tu es comme Regina !

-C'est faux ! dis-je, en protestant contre lui.

-Ca suffit, Leroy ! intervient Emma, ce n'est pas elle !

-Comment tu le sais, poupée ? lui demande, l'ivrogne.

-Sa magie est rose de base selon Regina. Donc, ce n'est pas elle !

-O_hhhhh_, tu te fis à la couleur de sa magie ? Bravo, sauveuse !

Face à moi, je sens le regard mauvais du nain de Blanche-Neige et je ne comprends pas sa colère et sa frustration envers ma personne. Hors que j'ai toujours été gentille envers les autres, mais faut croire que le nom de "famille" est une malédiction envers notre famille. Je hausse les épaules et je détourne mon regard vers mon compagnon qui se frotte contre moi pour me calmer les nerfs..

-Pardon, pour Leroy. Il est à vif en ce moment.

-Je commence avoir l'habitude, Emma même si on a fait des bonnes actions toute sa vie..

-Je comprends. Au passage, je peux te parler en privé ? Mariah ?

-Bien sûr si, mais je ne cache rien à Scarlet. Il peut venir avec nous ?

Emma soupire et me dit.

-Evidemment, Mills.

-Merci, Swan.

Je suis la blonde et le valet de coeur aussi.

-Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Emma ? Cette fois-ci ?

-D'un nouveau méchant qui vient d'arriver en ville..

-Qui est-ce ? demande subitement Will, visiblement inquiet.

-Hadès…

D'un coup, mon visage se ferme et j'avoue que j'ai senti sa présence depuis quelques jours et je reste humble puisqu'il s'agit de mon idiot de père. Je suis la fille d'Hadès est cela personne ne doit le savoir et mes proches aussi. Putain, comment il a fait pour sortir des enfers ? Je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes dans les jours à avenir.

-Mills, ça va ?

-Oui, Swan. Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un truc à faire…

-Tu te faufiles dès que j'ai besoin de toi ! se plaint la blonde.

-Tu as Regina, non ? Débrouille-toi !

Emma arque son sourcil gauche et parle à Will dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Will ?

-Bah disons que cela arrive au mauvais moment ,Swan.

-Pourquoi ça ? lui demande-t-elle curieuse.

-Elle voulait se faire enlever ses pouvoirs….

-C'est un don ce qu'elle a ! peste Emma en serrant les poings.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle ne changera pas d'avis…

-Regina ne va pas être d'accord. Elle est contre !

-Quand Mariah a une idée en tête, elle ne changera pas d'avis !

-Je l'admets aussi, mais dès dit que j'ai dit Hadès..Son comportement est…

-Inhabituelle ? Je sais.

De mon côté, je cours jusqu'à la forêt de Storybrooke et je ne me contrôle plus. Maintenant qu'Emma m'a dit qu'Hadès a été vu en ville, je ressens sa force et cela me terrifie. J'ai toujours eu peur de mon père et me retrouver face à lui, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Je reconnais une voix qui me parle derrière moi et c'est Rumple. Je sens une touche sarcastique au son de sa voix et je fais volte-face envers son égard.

\- Tiens, on est au courant que papa est de retour ?

-C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? Abruti ?

-Attention, Mills. Ne m'insulte pas quand tu es seule !

-C'est toi qui l'a fait sortir des enfers ?

-Oui et non...

* * *

Note : Est-ce vraiment Hadès qui est de retour en ville ? Ou est-ce une invention de Rumple encore pour tourmenter Mariah ?


	4. Chapitre 3 - Le retour d'Hadès

**Chapitre 3 - Le retour Hadès**

* * *

Le ton de Rumple est presque éraillé envers ma personne et je fronce des sourcils, mécontente. Puisqu'il ne veut rien me dire au sujet de mon badas de père _: Hadès. _Je m'éclipse sous le regard amusé du ténébreux qui se marre derrière son air sévère et il s'éclipse aussitôt après moi. Comme si, il n'est pas responsable de tout ce chantier. Si, Hadès a été bien admis à Storybrooke par sa faute, il y a un deal derrière tout cela. Je sais où il va se loger et mon instinct me mène directement dans l'une des grottes de la ville des contes de fées. Je perçois de la lumière bleue au loin et de la musique pop-rock en douceur et j'entends également le crie des chiens cerbères qui se trouvent certainement dans l'antre du roi des enfers. C'est sûrement du bluff venant sa part.

Personne ne m'a suivit et cela m'arrange très bien. J'entends quelqu'un qui ronfle et cela est mon idiot de père tout craché. Je veux lui voler l'orbe bleu et j'envisage de l'utiliser sur moi pour faire enlever mes pouvoirs magiques même si Regina Mills n'est pas d'accord, je m'en fiche. Mon cœur bat à la chamade puisqu'il est censé d'être mort dans son propre enfer et que Robin a été récompensé par Zeus qui est mon oncle invisible.

Lorsque je m'enfonce dans la caverne, je distingue enfin sa silhouette avec sa mèche bleue et il est affalé sur son trône, les jambes croisées et le bras tendu en haut du siège. Sa bouche est grande ouverte puis, l'orbe est presque à ma portée et je tente ma chance. Sauf que mon père attrape énergiquement mon poignet gauche et ce con me fait sursauter de peur. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il m'adresse de nouveau la parole et il se pointe devant moi en prenant la pierre spéciale dans les mains.

-Tie_ns, tiens, _que fais-tu ici ? Ma traîtresse de fille !

-Je me posais la même question venant de toi, Hadès.

-Tu peux m'appeler papa, tu sais.. dit-il, dans un ton ironique.

-Pas question ! dis-je, en répliquant en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-La dernière fois, tu t'es servi de moi pour sauver ce pirate inutile !

-Il n'est pas inutile ! Il est mon ami, je te signale !

-Tu n'es pas une gentille fille ! Tu le sais ça ?

Je tente de le gifler, mais il est plus puissant que moi.

-V_ilaine fille !_ me lance-t-il en se moquant de moi.

-Tu n'as jamais été un père pour moi ! Tu n'es que mon géniteur !

-Peut-être, mais tu me dois aussi bien le respect que ta mère…

-Maman a été tuée par la maladie...Ça, tu t'en fichais ! Royalement !

_-Pas du tout !_ me dit-il dans un ton rauque, je l'aimais beaucoup mais…

-Ne me prend pas pour une conne, _Hadès !_

_-Je ne te prends pas pour une conne !_ Je suis venu pour me racheter !

-Te racheter après tout le mal que tu avais fait à mes amis ? Mes proches ?

Le son de ma voix est presque tremblote et carquois envers mon géniteur de père.

-Tu veux vraiment la guerre entre nous ? me balance-t-il presque autoritaire.

-Pourquoi pas. dis-je, en activant mes pouvoirs contre lui. Je suis devenue plus forte que toi !

-Tu veux vraiment éveiller tous les soupçons des héros ? Maintenant ? Comme tu voudras…

Hadès me propulse au loin et mon dos se cogne brutalement contre les cailloux rocheux de la grotte et j'ai des traces des coups venant de son coup de poing, maladroit. Je sens sa magie sur moi et je hurle de douleur. Puis, je m'éclipse avant qu'il me tue sur le champ et en volant l'orbe qui se trouve près de son pied. La caverne tremble légèrement et j'ai atterri subitement dans le bateau de Killian qui a sursauté avec Neal puisqu'ils sont à moitié nu dans le lit.

Killian Jones s'habille et Neal aussi. Tous les deux s'orientent sur le pont et me voient dans un sale état. Le pirate a reconnu mes blessures et il ne peut pas me toucher à cause de la chaleur du pouvoir d'Hadès. Je suis accroupie devant eux et Neal me soulève légèrement et l'ancien pirate fronce les cils.

_-Bon sang !_ On ne peut même pas te toucher ! se plaint-il en grognant.

-Moi, je peux. Mariah ? Tu m'entends ? insiste Neal, en paniquant un peu.

_-Mhhh,_ Neal ? Killian ? Qu'est-ce que je fais sur ce rafiot ? dis-je, faiblement.

-_Ce rafiot_ ? me balance Killian, c'est un magnifique navire qui t'a sauvé la vie assez souvent !

-Oui, c'est vrai, aie, aie!...Doucement, Neal ! dis-je, en me plaignant et que je suis en feu…

L'orbe est tombé de mes mains et le forban fronce les cils en le ramassant avec l'aide de son crochet.

-Killian, ne le touche pas ! Il ne doit pas être mouillé par l'eau !

-Où as-tu trouvé cette pierre ? Mariah ? me demande-t-il presque furieux.

\- Elle est faible, Jones. Emmenons-là dans la cabine, veux-tu ?

-Bien, mais il faut lui enlever ses habits.

Il me porte jusqu'à leurs cabines et Neal me charge d'enlever mes vêtements ce qui ne dérange pas du tout Killian qui admire aussi bien la vue que Baelfire. Je me retrouve presque en sous-vêtements en face de deux hommes à moitié nu. Neal se rhabille entièrement et le pirate garde son torse nu à l'air.

* * *

note : Est-ce le vrai l'orbe bleu qu'elle tient en ses mains ? Hadès va-t-il se venger sur Crochet ? Ou va-t-il s'intégrer à la ville ?


	5. Chapitre 4 -Je discute avec le pirate

**CHAPITRE 4 – Je discute avec le pirate !**

* * *

Je me trouve encore sur le bateau de Kilian, toute secouée et Neal est partie chercher Emma afin qu'on me couvre encore un peu. Je trouve. À vrai dire, je me confies uniquement mon passée à Kilian, car il m'a souvent aidé dans mes anciennes vies et je dois l'admettre que je n'ai pas été tendre avec ce pirate. Toutefois, je m'en veux un peu pour ça. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on est de retour de « Neverland » mais j'ai changé, au fond. Lui aussi, il a changé et il devient un homme bon et mérite de vivre son amour avec un homme bien comme Neal Cassidy. Son ego. Lorsque Killian me donne le rhum, je le bois énergiquement hors que je déteste cela de base. Je fais la grimace, désabusée.

Le forban me rit au nez.

« Tu n'aimes pas toujours l'alcool ?

-C'est beuk et non, je n'aime pas toujours ça, Jones.

-On a pas été aussi proche que sur l'île du diable. Pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais, dans mes anciennes vies, j'ai toujours voulu éviter de voir mon père.

-Hadès ? Pourquoi ? Il est pire que Cora ? L'ancienne reine de cœur qui est morte ?

-Pire. Il ne pense qu'à lui-même et c'est un gros con. Il n'est que mon géniteur.

Killian s'assit près de moi et ne me quitte pas du regard, intrus.

-Je pensais que c'était le dieu des enfers et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir ?

-Justement, Killian. Il ne peut pas car son cœur est pourri de l'intérieur et Zeus mon oncle, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Je suis complètement perdu et oui, Hercule c'est l'un de mes nombreux cousins décédés, malheureusement. Je sais qui l'a fait sortir de son trou et j'ai besoin de toi, mon ami pour l'y renvoyer dedans. Tu es avec moi ? Jones ? dis-je, en le suppliant presque. »

Nos regards se croisent et il me répond avec un timbre presque neutre, sérieux.

« C'est d'accord, et je pense savoir qui est derrière tout ce bazars.

-Gold ? Cet abruti de mage ? Qu'elle idiote ! Pourquoi j'ai été son élève dans le passée ?

-On fait des tous des erreurs, ma belle. Crois-moi. J'en sais quelque chose les erreurs.

-Oui, tu as raison Killian. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si, les autres apprennent ?

-Qu'ils apprennent quoi ? Que tu es la fille du dieu des « enfers » ? Ils ne vont pas te sujet !

-Killian, c'est gentil de me réconforté, mais l'espoir est déjà peine perdu.

-Qui es-tu pour des sortisses pareilles ? s'énerve Killian, en haussant le ton.

J'avale ma salive et je roule des yeux.3

-Aller, je t'écoute Mariah ! Non, d'un pirate !

-Ok, ok...Tu as gagné, Killian. Non, mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance de vaincre mon..

-Oui, tu as beaucoup de magie blanche en toi, Mariah. J'ai confiance en toi...

-Mhmh, tu as sans doute raison pirate. À ce propos, tu ne diras rien à Emma ? Elle ne doit pas..

-Oui, j'ai compris. Va retrouver ton voleur de cœur. Il doit être inquiet et soucieux de ton absence.

-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas. Encore, merci de m'avoir écouté et de ton soutien.

Killian me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front, amicalement (...)


End file.
